The Elemental Teens
by wendigo3
Summary: When a kid finds out about his heritage, he's placedin danger by demons. And the Charmed Ones are the only people who can protect him.


Elemental Teens  
By: Travis J. (TMJMO3@excite.com)  
  
Eric opened the book that appeared in front of him.   
On the cover of the book was a strange symbol, that looked like wind blowing.  
Eric was freaked out sure, but he was also curious. He wanted to know how a book appeared out of no where.  
Upon reading the book, he discovered that he was a person born every generation, they gain in strength. This year, his became the new elemental of Air. He can control the element, and he can call upon the magic of the watcher of the East for protection. Strangely enough, he found out that there were three others like him, and one day they would meet up. Eric knew that there would be a fire, water, and earth elemental, but he had no idea how they'd meet each other. As he continued to read, he learned that evil would come after him for his power, and that he alone could barely defeat the evil, but together the elements and the watchers form the watchtowers, creating a base of harmony in all the earth. He had to find the others.  
Suddenly, a necklace appeared on his neck.  
After flipping through the pages, he found out what the necklace was.  
"The Amulet of Air, used to increase an elementals power as well as used to signify and elemental to the others.", he read to himself.  
Surprised, he felt it all along, he knew how much power and strength a gust of wind gave him, he could continue with anything, as if the air rejuvenated him.  
Suddenly, the pages of the book began to turn.  
The pages stopped on The Charmed Ones.  
"The Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches to ever be, they are protectors of the innocent and are powerful to the core, three powers creates the Power of Three, which equals the Charmed Ones. Legend holds that they are three women born into the witch heritage, if an elemental is ever in danger, they are to seek out the Charmed Ones."  
  
Suddenly, Eric's alarm went off.  
He looked at it, and walked over and turned it off.  
He continued reading.  
"To Channel the elemental power is in the mind and heart, a trigger is required that upon necessity, you will find out and learn."  
"Eric, its time to go to school."  
"I'm up."  
"Really...are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah Mom, I'm fine."  
"I don't know...you've never been up before an hour of school starting."  
Eric laughed and got ready.  
When he came out of his bathroom, the book was still there.  
"Be careful with your words, you could cast a spell."  
Eric didn't understand what that meant exactly, but he put the book in his backpack and went to school.  
He met his friends in the hallway but continued to his locker.  
He put everything in his locker and went though the day.  
He went outside every chance he got, and even asked the teachers to open the windows.  
Finally, after suffering through a test in algebra which was fairly hard, and playing tennis in gym, he was allowed to go home as school was over for the day.  
He got all of his books, making sure that his special book was still in his backpack.  
Sometimes he hated San Francisco.   
He began walking home, and he felt a gust of wind blow.  
He turned around, as if the wind was warning him of something.  
Suddenly, a man appeared.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am your watcher."  
Eric couldn't shake the disturbing sense that this man gave him.  
"Prove it."  
"Prove it how?"  
"Show me your amulet."  
"Amulet...I don't have an amulet."  
"Then you aren't my watcher."  
"Figures you'd be smart.", the man said.  
He put his hand up and Eric began to feel pain.  
He wasn't able to breathe, as if his lungs were collapsing.  
Eric raised his hand and a gust of wind, so strong, blew and knocked the demon away from him, as well as blowing trash all over the street.  
Eric ran with all his strength until he came to an alley.  
He took out his book and began flipping through it.  
"To call upon the Charmed Ones.", Eric said.  
He decided he didn't have a choice, so he began to read the spell.  
"As I glide through the sky,  
Your powers aside,  
you will find who I am,  
and aid me inside,  
upon the sparrow of wind that now blows,  
I shall appear on your front steps as you hear my call.", Eric said.  
Nothing happened, so he put the book back in his bag, and started running out of the alley.  
Suddenly, the man appeared, and caught Eric by surprise.  
Eric's lungs began to shut down, but suddenly, he was gone in a white glow.  
  
Meanwhile, across Town, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were getting ready to leave the house when they heard someone ask for their help.  
Piper opened the door to see if the voice was coming from outside, but it wasn't.  
"Who is that?"  
"OH..oh!", Phoebe said, pointing outside.  
Prue and Piper followed Phoebe's gaze as the saw a 17-year-old kid appear before their eyes.  
"I'm sorry to barge in on you, but I don't know where else to go, I just found out this morning."  
Piper raised her hands and froze him.  
"Well he isn't a witch because he froze...he must be a demon trying to trick us."  
Suddenly, the pages of the book of shadows began to spin.  
"Air Elemental, " Phoebe began, "every generation of life a stronger elemental is born, an elemental receives their power at age 17 or seventeen years and six months from the day of their birth, they are powerful, but can not defeat a demon without the other three elementals, and air elemental can control all things involving the air, including moving air and causing the air to get colder or warmer, an amulet tells if the person is a true elemental, no fake amulet can be created.", Phoebe finished.  
They looked back at the kid frozen.  
"What amulet?"  
"Look in his shirt.", Phoebe said.  
"Phoebe, how would you like it if he looked down your shirt?"  
"I don't know...", Phoebe smiled.  
"Phoebe!", Piper said.  
"Allright, well there has to be a way to know for sure."  
"Why don't we just ask him?", Piper asked.  
"Or we could just ask him.", Prue said.  
Piper unfroze the kid.  
"What are you?"  
"I'm an elemental apparently."  
"Only an elemental has an amulet."  
"Oh, that silver thing?", he asked.  
He reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled out a silver amulet.  
It looked to be about the size of a baseball, but seemed to be very light, on the amulet were strange symbols surrounding the air symbol used in magical workings.  
"That's definitely him."  
"Then how come I could freeze him?"  
"Freeze me?"  
"Hang on a sec, Piper, maybe you froze him because he isn't a witch...he's an elemental."  
"I thought the elements weren't physical."  
"No, those are the watchers, when an element calls on the watcher, in his case the watcher of the east, it forms a watchtower, which is the basis of all elemental magic...according to our Book of Shadows anyway."  
"Wait...you have a book too?"  
"Yes.", Prue said.  
Eric reached into his backpack and took out a book.  
The same symbol that was on the book was on his amulet.  
"This appeared to me at three o'clock last night, this is how I appeared to you, I cast a spell in the book, which I still don't know exactly how I got here."  
"You cast a transportation spell, it moved you here."  
"But the demon will be looking for me."  
"Tell us about it."  
"It was in the form of a man, he wore current clothes, and had black hair, his eyes were almost like a hawks except sharper, he reached into my body and made my lungs stop."  
Suddenly, the pages of both of the books began to flip.  
Eric read his book while the sisters read theirs.  
"Ajevia, an evil demon who can cease the functions of important organs, the heart is off limits due to the instant death it causes, upon the creation of an elemental Ajevia goes after them for their powers, returning to the earthly plane every time a new elemental is created, beware, his power is very powerful, but can be defeated by a single elemental with the help of the charmed ones, or with a watcher and an elemental, forming the Air watchtower.", Eric read.  
"Ajevia, an evil demon with the power to stop the functions of organs, this demon appears every time an elemental receives their powers to steal them, and can be vanquished only by using its fear against it."  
"What is its fear?"  
"Who knows...but we're apparently going to have to find out."  
Eric looked at his watch.  
"I'm going to be so late, my mom is gong to kill me."  
"You can't leave, you'll be in danger."  
"I can't leave my mom hanging, she has to know that I'm ok."  
"Fine, we'll go with you.", Eric said.  
Eric sighed but agreed.  
"Where do you live?"  
"Take the spell acted before,   
and reverse it's polarity so that none shall hear,  
a power of shifting I now emplore,  
send me back to where I was before.", Eric said.  
Suddenly, Eric, as well as the Charmed Ones, appeared in the alley.  
Piper froze the demon, and Eric and the girls ran.  
They made their way to Eric's house, 2049 Westlin Avenue.  
His mother was glad that he was okay and she was worried about him.  
Eric asked how he met the Halliwells, and Piper froze his mother.  
"Mom?"  
"Eric, I think you should tell your mother."  
"But the book says that I have to protect my secret...if she finds out she'll tell people."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive."  
"Allright...I'll tell her that we met you at the school, 415 Magazine sent me to the school to do a photo shoot of some highschool kids for an article and your name was picked."  
"Ok."  
Piper unfroze his mother.  
"Actually I met Eric at the school, I work for 415 Magazine and they sent me to the school to take pictures for an article about today's teens, and Eric's name was picked, my sisters were allowed to go with me though"  
"Oh, how nice."  
"Yeah...well, I just wanted to ask you if I could borrow him for a little while, because we need to take the pictures."  
"Oh, sure...that is if Eric wants to do it."  
"Yeah Mom."  
"Allright then, go have fun!"  
"Thanks Mom, I love you."  
"Be good!"  
"Aren't I always?"  
"I suppose...", his mom said, as they left.  
Suddenly, the demon appeared to their left.  
Eric's hands went numb, and so did the hands of the others.  
Along with their lungs shutting down.  
Eric took in a deep breath, and hoped that it worked.  
  
"Hail to the watcher of the...east, brin-bringers of change and intuition, I call upon your protective powers."  
Suddenly, a gust of wind blew all around them, Protecting Eric and the Charmed Ones from the demon's powers, because he couldn't see them.  
"We should get out of here.", Piper said.  
"No, he knows where I live, my mom'll be a target now, I have to get her.", Eric said.  
Piper froze the demon, while the wind still sped.  
Eric ran in and brought his mom out.  
"A tornado....is it?"  
"Not now mom."  
They walked over together, and Eric closed the watcher of the east.  
The wind died down, the demon still frozen.  
"You're the next one?", Eric's mom asked.  
"What?"  
"You're the next air elemental...your father was...but he thought it would skip you."  
"You knew?"  
"Yes."  
Eric sighed.  
"Take our powers,  
blessed be,  
send us to our home,  
take us five to safety's room,  
at which no evil shall roam!", Phoebe chanted.  
Suddenly, they all appeared in their attic.  
"Well apparently you can call on the watcher, how do you form the connection to make the watchtower?"  
Phoebe, Eric, and Eric's mom, Jane laughed.  
"What?', Prue asked.  
"You can't form the watchtowers until all four watchers and elementals are together."  
"OH...", Prue and piper said at the same time.  
Eric and his mom, Jane, stayed at the Halliwells, and they were all in the kitchen talking.  
Suddenly, Phoebe flinched.  
"Phoebe?"  
"What happened?"  
"I just had a premonition...I saw the demon...he has the elemental of fire."  
"What?"  
"She's being held prisoner, he's going to use her as bait."  
Eric took the book out of his backpack and opened it up.  
"If an elemental is taken hostage, another elemental must rescue him or her, it is their duty to create harmony, which can not be done without one or the other.", Eric said.  
"But it's a trap.", Jane said.  
"We can protect him long enough, still, it might be a good idea to call on the watcher of the east before we get there, that way its power can protect you, long enough then, Fire will know you're there, and will call on her watcher."  
"But can fire and air defeat the demon alone?"  
"My book said two elementals with the watchers power might do it, but not as effectively as if all four were together."  
"So we have to help you.", Phoebe said.  
"But how can we do that, all we can do is freeze it and move it."  
"That might be all we have to do.", Phoebe said, "if we can keep the demon frozen, or at least still long enough, the watchers and formulate their power together, and destroy the demon."  
"But we can't keep him still."  
"No, Piper can do that, you have to direct the blast at the demon."  
"But you could be hit yourselves."  
"Not if we use the bubble spell."  
"Bubble spell?"  
Phoebe went upstairs and brought their book back down.  
"The bubble spell is a temporary protective circle, it can be used to protect a witch against any power, but the force is very limited."  
"Its too dangerous, I have to go alone."  
"You can't, we have to protect you.", Piper said.  
"As the bubbles roam across the air,  
our powers held inside the sphere,  
protective forces around us all,  
for twenty four hours we shall be unharmed.", Prue said.  
Suddenly, Eric noticed a small glow encircle them, and disappear.  
"How do we even know where they are?"  
"Because I saw the warehouse and entered it from the outside, it's on 35th, two blocks away from the police station."  
"Let's go."  
Jane stayed at the Halliwells while they walked into the street.  
Piper raised her hands and froze the part of the street they were on, just to keep anyone outside from blowing away.  
"Ready?"  
Eric nodded.  
"Hail to the powers of the watcher of the east, brings of protection and intuition, I call upon your protective powers.", Eric said.  
Suddenly, a gust of wind lifted them up in the air.  
"Ahh.", Piper said.  
Suddenly, they began to go towards the warehouse.  
"Hey, that's Morris."  
"Piper, freeze him."!  
Piper froze Morris before he entered the building.  
They were allowed to Land.  
Piper unfroze Morris.  
"Morris, what are you doing here?"  
"I got a call of a 17 year old kidnapping victim being held here, who's he?"  
"An Elemental, a powerful kid who's friend is held inside."  
"Demon?"  
"Yep."  
"I'll be out here."  
"Thanks Morris.", Prue said.  
They all backed away from the door, and Prue raised her hand.  
The door flew off its hinges.  
They ran in together, Piper freezing the demon.  
The girl was blindfolded.  
Eric undid the blindfold.  
"Emily?"  
"Eric."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You're the elemental of fire?"  
"How did you know?"  
"The amulet."  
"You can't tell anyone!"  
Eric showed her his amulet.  
"You're Air?"  
"Yes, you have to call on the watchtower of the west."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Allright."  
Eric untied her from the wall.  
She stepped foreword.  
"Hail to the watcher of the west, bringers of power and boldness, I call upon your protective powers."  
Suddenly, a circle of fire formed around her.  
"Hail to the watcher of the east, bringers of change and intuition, I call upon your protective powers."  
Suddenly, a circle of wind began to circle around Eric.  
They both focused their energy on the demon.  
"Hail to the Watchers of East and West, we invite you into this circle of friends.", Eric and Emily said together.  
Suddenly, the Fire watcher and the Air watcher appeared in the room in the form of the symbols, and the watchtowers formed.  
Piper kept the demon froze, while Prue directed the sudden energy onto the demon.  
Suddenly, the demon exploded, screaming, breaking into pieces. The watchtower power continued to flow the room, knocking Prue, Piper, and Phoebe unconscious.  
Eric and Emily concentrated and the power stooped.  
"We think the watchers for their protective energies, go if you must, stay if you will.", they both said together.  
Suddenly, they noticed the girls.  
"You're friends, who are they?"  
"The Charmed Ones."  
"Oh my.", she said.  
Eric ran over to them.  
He created a pocket of air that formed beneath them, lifting them up.  
"Emily, there's a man outside, he's their friend, tell him its safe to come in."  
Emily ran and came back a minute later with Morris.  
"What happened to them?"  
"Our power knocked them out."  
"Power?"  
Emily took out her book.  
"According to my book the watchtower power only harms evil unless a protective circle is activated."  
"The bubble."  
"What?", Morris and Emily asked at the same time.  
"They cast a protective bubble."  
"What can we do?"  
"We have to get them to the attic."  
"That's a fifteen minute drive.", Morris said.  
"We have another way.", Emily said, showing Eric the spell.  
"Morris, put their hands together, then join hands with us."  
They all joined hands after Morris put the girl's hands together.  
"As the place we are in soon withers away,  
our surroundings we call to change,  
take us to our desired location,  
as I will it, so mote it be.", Eric said.  
Suddenly, a chain of magic erupted around them, and when the chain ended they were back in the attic.  
Eric walked over to the book of shadows.  
He tried to turn the pages but it just closed.  
Morris tried to open the book but it wouldn't work.  
"Allright, we have to do this on our own?"  
Suddenly, the bubble disappeared, and the girls woke up.  
"How'd we get back here?"  
"Our power knocked you out, how do you feel?", Emily asked.  
"Fine.", Piper said, "Prue?"  
"Ok, Phoebe?"  
"Strange."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing…I felt nervous, and then I felt fine."  
"So what are we going to do with them?"  
"We can't erase their memories."  
"Why would we do that?"  
"They need to find Earth and Water."  
"Any idea where they're at?"  
Suddenly, Eric's mom ran into the attic with a baseball bat in her hands, waving it around.  
"Oh…its just you…I heard voices and footsteps so…nevermind.", she said, putting down the bat.  
Emily started laughing so hard that every candle sitting on the Altar burst into flames.  
"Oh..hey!"  
"Sorry.", Emily said, as she continued to laugh.  
Eric raised his hands and all of the flames flew from the candle together, then, he moved them into the cauldron, which extinguished them.  
"I'm sorry.", Emily said, as she managed to quit laughing.  
Suddenly, all of them broke out into laughter.  
Suddenly, Phoebe flinched.  
"Phoebe?"  
"Looks like my wish came true…I finally had a good Premonition, I saw Eric and Emily, with another guy and a girl…talking to us."  
"Are you sure that's good, if we come to you then it means something bad.", Emily said.  
"That…or their duplicates."  
"No way.", Phoebe said, "it was really you…besides, they had the amulets on, and I remember reading that the elemental's amulets never come off."  
"She's right, your dad's never came off ever…course you never had to worry about waking up to your blankets on fire where he was dreaming."  
"What, I never knew about that?"  
"Of course not, I always had a glass of water handy."  
"Still, your powers will grow stronger.", Prue said.  
"Yeah…I just hope we can handle it."  
"We will…soon.", Emily said.  
"You know…you're always welcome here…and if you ever need out help, just ask."  
"Yeah…unless its raining because we might have to manipulate you and your friends for a while.", Phoebe joked.  
"Allright, that's our cue to leave.", Jane said.  
"Bye.", Prue said.  
Eric, Emily, and Jane walked over to each other, and with a few sentences, disappeared.  
"Oh my!", Piper said.  
"What?"  
"If we got here…where's my car?!"  
They started laughing, as Morris told them what happened while they were unconscious.  
  
THE END  
  
Please review, even if you have horrible harsh comments!!!  



End file.
